Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a display apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the invention is directed to a projection system and a projection control method.
Description of Related Art
In occasions of using a projector, such as in a conference or in class, the projector is commonly turned off temporarily for waiting for all people in attendance or equipment or data getting ready. However, once the projector is disconnected from other electronic apparatuses, the complicated setting process has to be performed again, which causes much inconvenience to users and also fails to meet demands of energy saving and environmental protection if the projector keeps on.
U.S. Publication No. 20130132859A1, Taiwan Patent No. 1296755, and Taiwan Publication No. 201137664 are disclosures related to a projection apparatus.
The information disclosed in this BACKGROUND section is only for enhancement of understanding of the BACKGROUND of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the BACKGROUND section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.